ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cream and Nicole
''Cream and Nicole ''is an American comic book series serving as a spin-off to by , being published by and Sega Ring since July 7, 2018. Synopsis A''fter the previous season war, Cream and Nicole spends their time in adventures and solving incidents that happened in Mobius. Characters Main *'Cream the Rabbit''' - a cheerful rabbit who goes on adventures with Nicole. *'Nicole the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence robot female that was created by Doctor Elidy after the death of his daughter Nikki. Supporting *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - an intelligent twin-tailed fox who becomes Sonic’s best friend. *'Amy Rose' - the manager of a rose company that has a secret and obvious crush on Sonic. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a fast-speeding hedgehog who is the protector of Mobius. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - a strong and worthy person who’s willing to do anything to fight. *'The Rabbit Clan '''conisting of: **'Opini the Good Rabbit '- the younger twin of Opino. **'Oscar the Hopper '- the older sibling who can hop as fast as Sonic. **'Hoppy the Rabbit '-' the member of the family that enjoys hopping. **'Leggy “Sonicbbit” Rabbit '- the member of the family who is a Sonic fan and wishes to become just like him. * 'Doctor Eggman '- a reformed villain who’s in good terms with Sonic and his gang. * 'Badniks “Goodniks” '- old robots that Doctor Eggman created that was previously used as a weapon against Sonic then later became helpers on Mobius. * 'Orbot '- the only bot left on Doctor Eggman’s inventions. Ever since Cubot was destroyed from an incdient, he became a depressed, sad and lonley bot who hates life. * 'The C.H.A.O.T.I.X Agency '- consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile '- a former Chaos Emerald dealer. He is now a C.H.A.O.T.I.X member. **'Espio the Chameleon '- the detective of the C.H.A.O.T.I.X agency. **'Charmy Bee - '''a bee who is currently the tracker of the agency. * '''Conquering Storm '- TBD. *'''G.U.N, consisting of: ** ** ** Shadow the Hedgehog '- a former TBD of Chaos Emeralds and user, now he’s a top member of G.U.N. Antagonists *'Opino the Evil Rabbit - the evil member of The Rabbit Clan and his family. He’s a troublemaker and a betrayer. *'Zaro the Chaos Emerald Collecter '- a chaos emerald collector who scams a lot of people just to get the emeralds to become a powerful being. * Metal Sonic '- a invention that Eggman has made during the golden ages of his rivarly with Sonic. *'Cubot 2.0 '- after the original Cubot’s destruction, Metal Sonic creates a evil, intellgent upgraded verison of Cubot. *'Scrouge the Hedgehog '''- TBD. Spin-off See: ''Nikki the Ghostly Justice Issues #''Empire of The Rabbits'' - TBD #[[Cream and Nicole: The Adventures: Chaos Emerald Mayhem!|''Chaos Emerald Mayhem!]] - TBD #[[Cream and Nicole/Eggman’s New Life|''Eggman’s New Life]] - TBD #''New Emerald City'' - TBD #''Agency Mission'' - TBD #''Heavy Metal'' - TBD #''Ms. Storm'' - TBD #''Tails’s Island'' - TBD #''Prison Fighters'' - TBD #''Scary Theater'' - TBD #TBD Trivia * This is the first comic book series of Cream and Nicole as the main characters. * This comic book series takes place three years after the events of Cream and Nicole: Enter the Worlds. * This comic has a darker and mature tone of the Sonic comics. *Sally was almost scrapped from this comic book series until in one comic book issue, Prison Fighters. Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas